Barbosa's return
by xAzNLiLJjAnNeEx
Summary: Barbosa captured Jack Sparrow and he's gunna be sent as a sacrifice to the Hethin Gods!...Until a lovely young lady named Claire comes along...


"I never thought I'd see you again.. Jack Sparrow." Barbosa teased slyly.  
  
Jack shrieked with anger, "That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow if you don't mind!!! And how is it possible for YOU to still be alive?"  
  
"Oh.. that's quite simple.after I collapsed and all of you left and thought I was indeed dead, I took a piece of Aztec gold so I would be immortal again.  
  
"But..but..I shot you right in the heart!!"  
  
"Apparently you missed slightly, and I grabbed the gold just in time,"Barbosa acknowledged with a grin. "And I've also captured your crew and they are now waiting for you on the black pearl.just like old times eh?"  
  
.But just before Barbosa's new crew took Jack into their custody, Jack purposely dropped his "compass"(that doesn't point north) on the docks, hoping someone would find it.  
  
"Where are you taking me!?!" Jack protested.  
  
"Well don't you remember? We're going to the cake where the Aztec gold lies! And we are planning to send you as a sacrifice to the Hethin gods."  
  
"Savvy." Jack grumbled in a sarcastic voice.  
  
.Approaching the docks was a youthful lass who went by the name of Claire. She had long, layered, pitch-black hair and it shimmered through the sunlight gleaming on her face. Claire was enjoying the warmth and dancing happily. While spinning with glee on the very end of her toes, she noticed that she had proded into an entity of some sort. Claire shifted her head and turned back to see what it was.  
  
She was now standing above the compass, which was just about a couple inches away from her heavy shoes. Gazing at the item for a while, she noticed it appeared exceedingly familiar to her.  
  
BUT WHY?  
  
Did she know whom it belonged to? It seemed to her as if she had seen it before.she feels that she knew who the possessor was but Claire couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
.But she was certain of this.she knew what it was and how to use it. Claire felt if she didn't decipher out the enigma soon, something terrible was going to happen. So she began pondering madly, starting to pact back and forth, she was determined to remember the momentum she had forgotten.  
  
After pacing for a couple minutes, Claire thought she shouldn't contemplate any longer and had better get going instead of wasting valuable time. She then called up her crew and jumped aboard deck.  
  
Steering with her left hand, "captain" Claire (which she liked to be called) admonished her crew and gave them orders and like as if she was something more and greater than just a brigand.then she spotted the tiny breach in the island as she steered closer and closer in the cumbersome ship. But as Claire drew more near, she began to behave in a circumspect fashion.she started to feel tingles go down her spine when she first saw the small debris of scattered wooden boards and wrecked bilges, but then she was utterly shocked of the sight that laid ahead of her, the enormous diffuse of half sunken ships. Her mind was now caught and tangled in a brutal dilemma. What could have brought about this tremendous destruction? But Claire was too opinionated for minor, inconsiderable questions at this time. She remembered that she had a purpose in mind.to journey where the compass leads her before it's too late!!  
  
With Claire's party behind her, she motioned to them to come follow her inside. Claire moved quickly and furtively into the mouth of the cave trying not to be spotted.lurking into the hidden darkness, she moved cautiously while using her hands to direct her of where she was stepping. She got a hold of a rocky wall but there had seemed to be splattered blood on it. It freight, Claire promptly conveyed her arms the other direction but suddenly lost balance of the slippery, tiny rock that she was standing on. She demolished into the water with a large splash.  
  
Gasping for breath, someone or some PEOPLE dragged her out. She felt large hands getting a strong grip of her. Claire tried to struggle free from them but her useless wriggling accomplished nothing. When she had finally come to her senses, she recognized the people who were holding her...they were BARABOSA'S MEN!..but how did she know that? This made no sense to her.Claire glared at Barbosa, giving him the evil eye while he was muttering the ritual for the sacrifice he was about to give to the Hethin gods.his men bound her hands with rope and set her to kneel beside Jack Sparrow on the platform formed by gold & silver coins.  
  
"I'm guessing you're the one who found my compass.?"Jack groaned in a disappointed tone. Claire nodded slightly and turned her head away from him in shame. She noticed that her crew was now caught and roped together also.  
"But I can still get us out of here!" she whispered to him.  
  
Claire quickly removed a dagger from a strap on the ankle part of her brogan. She cut herself loose first, then helped Jack out of his ropes. She instructed everyone on what to do and told Jack his role after.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"CAPTIN" he interrupted."  
"Well.Captain Jack Sparrow, I know it's risky.but your role in this is very important."  
  
"I'm a gambling man my lass.. so instruct away!"  
  
(Claire was moved by such bravery and courage.) "Great! So you're probably going to have no problem with this.when I give you the signal, you're going to jump up and distract him while most of us try to go and find an exit.but try not to get shot okay?" Jack's face abruptly grew pale.  
  
Claire questioned, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"of COURSE not..hehe...why would you think that!?"  
  
"OK! Then off you go!" Claire gave a little shove.  
  
.a few moments later, Claire gave the signal. As soon as Jack saw it, he sprung into action. He leaped into the air and appeared right in front of Barbosa's face.  
  
Jack swung his fists madly in the air, begun twirling.then DANCED.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Barbosa raged in shock. Jack could see a grim terror in his eyes.  
  
He danced and twirled just long enough till all escaped except for.Claire and himself.  
  
When she was JUST about to escape, Claire tripped over a golden vase and landed on her knees with her hands supporting the ground.  
  
A large echo of "CK-KLLANG!!" surrounded the room. Everyone's attention turned away from Jack and onto Claire.  
  
"PRISONER ESCAPEEEeee!!!" one of the pirates shrieked in a shrill voice.  
  
The scene stormed into battle.  
  
.But in a split second, Jack threw up a rope, catching a high lever of some sort, then tightly clutched Claire's waist and swung out of there yelling like a Tarzan or some kind of god forsaken warrior.  
  
... Before they actually left the whole cavern though, Jack threw inside a goodbye present and ducked for cover.  
  
"BOOOM!!"  
  
"That's the last we'll see of them."  
  
Claire managed a sheepish smile.  
  
Jack made a small grand gesture with his arm and amplitudes it t'ward her. Showing his golden teeth, he smirked and addressed himself, "I'm sorry, we didn't give each other a proper introduction.I'm captain Jack sparrow.and YOU might be.?"  
  
"My name is Claire.Elizabeth Swan's COUSIN.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
